school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Sakura
Sakura Haruno is a kunoici of Konohagakure and the tritagonist of the Naruto anime. When she was assigned to Team 7, Sakura immediately became unprepared for the duties of a shinobi. However, after training under Sannin Tsunade, she overcomes this and becomes one of the world's greatest medical-nin. Personality When she was young, Sakura was insecure and self-conscious about her large forehead; she often covered it with her bangs. That was until she met Ino, who protected her from bullies and became her friend. After Sakura reveals that she has feelings for Sasuke, the two became arch-rivals. During Part 1, Sakura is shown to be very polite to her superiors, considerate of her peers, and confident in herself. She often showed bashfulness around Sasuke, and also competed with Ino for his love. She often shows feelings of delinquency jealousy, and anger, but she doesn't show these emotions to others, she projects them towards "Inner Sakura", an inner manifestation of herself. As time progressed, Sakura became stronger and fought harder. Eventually, she achieved her goal of marrying Sasuke. Appearance Sakura has fair skin, green eyes, and pink hair. In childhood, she wore her hair as bangs to cover her large forehead to avoid being bullied. Ino encouraged her to wear her hair back instead, so that others can see her face. Later on, her hair got longer because she heard rumors that Sasuke is attracted to girls with long hair. During Part 1, she realizes that her long hair interferes with her combat skills, so she cuts it short, and it remains that way from that point forward. As Sakura gets older, she is noted to become very attractive. Throughout the Naruto anime, Sakura wears 4 different outfits. Part 1 In Part 1 and Animas Extravaganza, Sakura wears a red qipao dress(with or without short sleeves) with slits along the sides accompanied by a zipper and white circular designs. She also wears tight dark green bike shorts with a shuriken holster around her right thigh, blue sandals, and the blue forehead protector worn as a hairband. Part 2 In Part 2 and the Heroes United Arc, Sakura wears a red top which resembles the upper half of her old dress, black gloves, black shorts under a short pink apron skirt, pink elbow protectors, and black low heel, knee-high boots. The cloth of her forhead protector is changed to red and she begins carrying a medical pouch. During the 4th Shinobi war, she wears a blue jumpsuit with a green flak jacket. Last Naruto Movie In the Last Naruto Movie, she wears a red sleeveless qipao dress that reaches her upper-thighs, with white trimmings and a white circular design on the back resembling her Part 1 attire, the same black shorts and gloves from her Part 2 outfit, gray elbow and knee protectors, and black shinobi sandals. In a few scenes in The Last: Naruto The Movie and the Season 51 episode "Critters", Sakura wears a red headband, a red parka with white fur on the hood and pink trim on the pockets, cuffs, and hem, white pants, and pink sandals. Boruto Era In adulthood, Sakura wears a red sleeveles qipao top that exposes her navel with the Uchiha clan crest on the back, light pink pants, and black high-heeled sandals. During battle, she wears a red top resembling her Part 2 one with the Uchiha crest on the back, elbow protectors and flatter sandals. She sometimes wears a white apron. Road to Omniverse In Road to the Omniverse and a few Shippuden episodes, Sakura wears a yellow t-shirt underneath her red top, pink wristbands, a dark blue skirt, and her black low heel, knee-high boots. In Shippuden, she wore this outfit without wristbands. Dog-Daze In the Dog-Daze of Summer series, as well as the third Naruto movie, Sakura retains her blue forehead protector and wears a short-sleeved, red top with a white border and a small white circle on her chest. She also wears a red apron-skirt with white trim underneath the same green shorts from Part I with a shuriken holster, and a different blue pair of sandals. Other Outfits * Her swimwear in Animas Extravaganza consists of a red bikini with white squiggly stripes on it. * Her swimwear in Heroes United consists of a dark red one-piece swimsuit with a pink floral pattern on it. * Her swimwear in Dog-Daze is a pink bikini with a red leaf patten on it. * On Easter, Sakura wears a pink and red Chinese-style dress with a floral pattern and red high-heels. * During Track Banquet, Sakura wore a red sleeveless dress with darker red high-heels. Biography Animas Extravaganza In this series, Sakura arrived to Massachusettes with Team 7 after hunting down The Larssons, who have stolen from her home town. After breaking out of prison and taking out Team Rocket, Sakura continues to spend the Holidays with the Connellys before parting ways. Road to Omniverse Sakura was sent to an alternate timeline where Naruto wasn't a hero. However, her memory wasn't erased, due to having Sasuke's DNA(How Sasuke is immune is explained in his profile). Because of this, Her and Sasuke are held hostage by Olivia and Vinny. and with a little help from Frederick Jones, Naruto frees them and takes them back to the park. Sakura then helps the gang take down Eon before parting ways. Heroes United Sakura attends the family camping trip along with Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Boruto. When Boruto lashes out on his father, she tells both of them to calm down. Boruto eventually runs away after being slapped or insulted by his father. If Naruto slapped his son, she will begin to yell at Naruto before Sasuke intervenes. As the wave of Zombiens appeared, Sakura ran away in fear, forcing Shikamaru and Hinate to go after her. Sakura's current whereabouts are unknown. She later appears in a couple flashbacks of HU008 and HU019. Sakura had managed to escape to the Hidden Leaf Village, when she as found hiding in a Ramen shop by Shikamaru and Hinata, and they all spent the entire month living at Naruto's house, along with Sasrada, Mitsuki, and Himawari. With the absence of Sasuke, Sakura began to go insane, often lashing out on her group for no apparent reason. They were eventually rescued by Naruto and his group, and began living at Tom's house. Sakura started to completely go insane after Sasuke's betayal, and usually took her frustration out on others. She also helped the gang rescue the rest of their friends and went on a lot of adventures with them. After spending the summer with the Connellys, Sakura, along with the rest of the heroes, departs from Franklin and heads home. Senior Year In the Senior Year series, She made her first physical appearance in the Season 51 episode "Critters", where she visits the Connellys for the weekend, and later helps Randy and the South Park boys rescue Sharon and Shelley from the hands of the Woodland Critters. Gallery Sakura_Haruno.png Sakura_Haruno_Shippūden.png Sakura_-_The_Last.png sakura_uchiha__boruto___naruto_the_movie__png_by_esteban_93-d9qnh00.png Omniverse Sakura.png Sakura_DD.png Sakura_X.PNG